


Times infinity

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Aragorn arranges a day just for him and his sweetheart. When the evening comes, he proposes.





	Times infinity

Aragorn’s hand has been sliding leisurely over your middle, tracing imaginary patterns on the fabric of your undershirt. You gingerly shift your head to look at him. Just as for past half an hour his gaze is focused on the page in front of him. He read you aloud for a moment, his favorite part of that book, as he’s told you, after that however he fell silent, leaving you to your thoughts.

And frankly, you have some thinking to do.

Aragorn’s rather peculiar behavior has started almost two weeks ago. He was always caring, yet since then there was rarely a moment when you were all alone. He’d wait for you with a bath already drawn when you came back from a training. You always suggested he should join you and once he did, you had a back rub guaranteed, followed by a milliard of small, sweet kisses over your neck and shoulders. He made sure you wouldn’t be bothered by anything, pampering you with attention and quenching your every desire even before you could voice it.

It was suspicious, to say the least. Yet, knowing Aragorn’s quiet nature you decided to not question him about it. You were sure you’d know the reason behind such acting soon. He could never keep a lot from you for too long. He told you that you were his most trusted friend and that there was nothing he wouldn’t share with you. He only asked for you to be patient with him.

Today, he absolutely excelled himself. When you woke up, Aragorn was already awaiting with a breakfast and he’d told you that both of you were dismissed from doing anything in the encampment. A day off, just for the two of you. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously at him but Aragorn only shrugged.

You knew then that he was up to something. You just did not know yet what.

After breakfast, he readied his pack and deemed that it was time for a walk. He let out that he’d found a beautiful place nearby, in a forest you’d never been in. It peaked your interest and you eagerly headed there, your mood lifting immediately at the prospect of spending a day alone with your favorite person.

Once Aragorn and you arrived at the small clearing you gasped and squeezed his hand tight. It was more than beautiful and you were glad that you shared with Aragorn than you were fond of such places more than castles, more than anything else.  A secluded spot in the forest and you were the happiest girl in the Arda.

He keenly set a picnic. You had no idea that he had in mind, but soon enough, a blanket was spread, fruits and your favorite pastry landed on a napkin and the feast began. He hardly even tasted the cake, with a small smile watching you devour it with joy written on your face. He noted that it’d be a good idea not to tell you that he had some more in the pack.

When your stomach was full and you sighed contently, Aragorn laid on the blanket and encouraged you to relax now. You quickly assumed your favorite position – your head landed on his chest, your body pressed to his firmly as you outstretched your legs and let yourself enjoy a break from being a ranger. His calm, deep voice broke through your reverie for a moment when he read, yet he didn’t spoke a thing since then.

“Aragorn,” you call quietly, your eyes turning to stare at the infinitely blue sky above your heads.

“Yes, my love?” he lowers the book, moving his hand to play with your hair. A small smile spread on your lips at the caress.

“What’s gotten into you lately? You’ve been acting somewhat… romantic?”

“Can I not spoil my lady when I feel like it? Are you complaining, my sweet Y/N?” 

“I would not dare!” you let out a chuckle as you roll onto your side, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. He sighs into the kiss and whines when you pull away.

“If I my ears did not mistake me, I heard a stream somewhere near? Am I correct?”

“Yes, Y/N, but what does stream have to do with our picnic?” he quirks a brow up as you scramble onto your feet, a playful smirk tugging at your lips.

“Because, my handsome darling, I feel like bathing. Right now, with you,” you say and begin unlacing your shirt, winning Aragorn’s attention in not time. He watches you intensively for a while, although when you throw your shirt at him, he jumps onto his feet, disrobing himself in no time.

You only remember of grabbing anything to dry yourself afterwards and off you go, lacing your hand with Aragorn’s as the two of you run into the water, mirthful peals escaping your lips.

If you could, you would stop the time right now and right here. The water is pleasantly lukewarm, the smell of forest so sweet and intense, birds’ chirping a lovely music as Aragorn and you turn into young children, trying to splash as much water on the other as you possibly can. You can’t help but giggle – it is a rare occasion to see Aragorn so carefree and you are more than happy that you can cause it.

Soon enough, unfortunately, it’s time to get out as Aragorn notices your lips loosing color. He helps you dry and orders you to immediately put something on but you wouldn’t be yourself if you suggested that the best way to keep yourself warm is to cuddle, preferably naked.

You shiver when he whispers into your ear that you’ll have time for that later.

Snuggles you have, of course, and when Aragorn starts to hum a slow tune, you’re fast to fall asleep, feeling his strong arms around you.

You wake up couple of hours later, roused by the sensation of feather-like kisses that Aragorn carefully places on your face. He only flashes you an apologetic smile when you open your eyes but you don’t let him speak as you brush his lips with yours, your intention quite clear.

He stops you, however, and motions for you to stand up and follow him.

“I have something to show you.”

“There is more to see?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Can this day never end, please?” you plea, making Aragorn chuckle at the childish tone in your voice. You grin at him, patiently going deeper into the forest and around the trees, once again being stunned when Aragorn leads you on a top of a hill, which allows to see every corner of the land. Your eyes grow wide as you take the sight in, astonishment filling you and for a brief moment you’re alone with that sight, forgetting about everything else. How can something even come close to such a view?

Aragorn clears his throat and that’s what brings you back to reality. You jerk your head to look at him only to find him lowered, kneeling on one knee, his hands gently holding one of yours.

“Aragorn…” you pant out, unable to say anything more coherent, a lump creating in your throat as emotions begin to take you over.

“Y/N, my love. There is no one in this world who I’d rather share my life with. You have been my friend, my lover, my solid rock and I cannot imagine my future without you. Nothing compares to you, nothing ever will and I would be honored if you agreed to be my wife. Would you marry me, Y/N?”

From a pocket of his jacket, he takes out a silver ring with a white gem and you can’t do anything but nod, tears streaming down your cheeks. Aragorn smiles and slides the ring on your finger, holding you firmly as you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Yes!” you stammer, “yes, I’ll marry you!”

You don’t have a chance to say more as Aragorn crashes his lips on yours, kissing you messily yet passionately and you don’t want anything more than to finally give in to the desire and be with him closely.

He seems to be reading your mind as he lifts you and step by step, carries you to where your blanket is set, cautiously laying you on it.

Evening is falling, last rays of sun painting the surroundings in orange and red and when the light hits Aragorn’s exposed skin you shudder at the sheer beauty of the man you have just agreed to spent the rest of your life with.

You eagerly get rid of his remaining clothes, Aragorn, with shaking hands, disrobes you and when he hovers over you, you place your hands at the nape of his neck, bringing him in for a loving, deep kiss.

No words are needed between the two of you – he knows you and you know him, and when Aragorn slides within you and gives you time to adjust to his size, you let your hands wander across his back, caressing every scar you feel. 

He whispers your name when you wrap your legs around his waist, making him ease deeper. Your impatient whine ushers him to move and once he does, you’re on a perfect way to see the stars before they even appear on the night sky.

His pushes are deliberate, precise and deep, your sweet spot brush with his every move. Your skin is showered with the touch of his fingers and lips, every stroke, every pump, every lick and nibble is meant to bring you to your bliss. He’s everywhere, your body ablaze and soon, you cry out his name as the orgasm courses through you.

Your clenching walls send Aragorn into his climax, and he moans sweetly as he buries his face in the crook of your neck, both of you panting heavily.

Your fingers glide tenderly across his skin as he whispers sweet nothings and promises of eternal love. Few more kisses are exchanged before Aragorn covers both of you with another blanket, the two of you quickly falling asleep.

________

You love being a Ranger and you adore your fellows but now, as Aragorn and you make your way back to the encampment, you wish that the previous day could happen over and over again. You simply don’t feel like returning there and to your every day duties.

And surely, you do not expect all of the Rangers gathered in the dining hall, impatient and looking at the two of you expectantly. With furrowed brows you glance at Aragorn and he reaches for your hand, lifting it above your head.

“She said yes!” he roars and the place erupts with cheers and screams. Congratulations are thrown at you, few of your closest friends coming to embrace you. Your eyes may mistake you, but you’re quite sure you see some of the men wiping at their cheeks.

With a wide, gleeful grin you turn to Aragorn and unceremoniously tug at the front of his tunic, locking your lips with his once he’s close enough. The Rangers cheer again and when you pull away, someone beckons you to get the wine and start celebrating already.

Aragorn’s arm snakes around you waist and you do the same, cuddling to his side a little. You don’t intend to ever leave it.

That’s where you belong.


End file.
